bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Division (Fanon Canon)
|textColour = #FFFFFF |title = Fourth Division |name = Fourth Division | kanji = 四番隊 | romaji = Yonbantai |image = |caption = Those Who Grieve Are Loved |leader(s) = Hisaka Tsukada | alliedOrg = Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho | captain = Hisaka Tsukada | lieutenant = Iyori Hizakura |affiliation = Gotei 13 | specialty = Medical/Supply/Janitorial | insignia = Bellflower | signifying = Those Who Grieve Are Loved | divColour = Puce (Dusky Pink) }} The Fourth Division (四番隊, yonbantai; "Squad 4" in the English Dub), is one of the branches of the , headed by captain Hisaka Tsukada. Organization The 4th Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Special Duties The 4th Division is the medical/supply division. They are responsible for both treating the injured and doing most of the manual labor, such as cleaning the Seireitei. The 4th Division is further divided into teams that have specific assigned jobs. Other division members use their spiritual power only for fighting. Members of the 4th Division possess spiritual powers that are used to tend to wounds and provide relief. They use these special powers and the benefits of their daily training to act with precision and speed to aid injured comrades. 4th Division administers emergency first aid to injured division members and transports them to the General Emergency Relief Station.1 In addition, the nurses who work in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (綜合救護詰所, the coordinated relief station) have special Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) that are pink in color with hats that are reminiscent of nurse uniforms of the Human World. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 4th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 4th. However, the 4th Division Barracks also houses the , which is the primary medical facility of the Seireitei and Soul Society at large. Notable Members Recruitment Shinigami belonging to the Fourth Divison are especially well versed in controlling their own spiritual power, so much so that they are capable of accomplishing extraordinary feats, most primarily channeling their power to heal their shinigami nakama. Members of this division are also quite swift and well versed in shunpo in order to arrive beside a wounded patient as soon as possible. Recruitment Fair Brochure Rikuri Suigyoku 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Those who take responsibility for their own actions and are prepared to work hard. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? I'd like to say it's rather peaceful, we're like a family over here. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Shinigami well versed in Kidō is a clear cut expectation, while those also adept in shunpo are definitely a bonus. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Come join the family! Ichimaru Fuyutama 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Those who do what they're told when they're told to do it and who don't make excuses for their shortcomings. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Serene to a fault; boring at times. We don't see much action but we are one of the most crucial components of the Gotei 13. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Discipline, respect, duty, and loyalty. As for abilities, decent Kaidō skills would be favorable and some Hakuda prowess is an excellent bonus. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Respect your superiors, follow orders, and act like a good Shinigami and we will get along famously! Trivia *Members of the 4th Division are not allowed in the Human World.Bleach manga; Volume 13, Chapter 111, end of chapter sketch References